psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Job applicant attitudes
Job applicant attitudes, the attitudes of job applicants are an important element in the personnel recruitment process. Factor in job search Job applicants with poor attitudes toward work and motivation will usually underperform in job search tasks. Job advertising On element in job advertising is to attract applications from people with the appropriate attitudes. Interview selection aims Relationship to interview performance Attitudes to the interview process pre interview Attitudes to the interview process post interview Attitude towards appointment Attitudes toward rejection See also * Anticipatory anxiety * Occupational attitudes References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Bauer, T. N., & Truxillo, D. M. (2006). Applicant Reactions to Situational Judgment Tests: Research and Related Practical Issues. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Bauer, T. N., Truxillo, D. M., & Paronto, M. E. (2004). The measurement of applicant reactions to selection. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Davis, R. (1993). When applicants rate the examinations: Feedback from 2,000 people. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Gilliland, S. W., & Steiner, D. D. (2001). Causes and consequences of applicant perceptions of unfairness. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Jones, J. W., & Joy, D. S. (1991). Empirical investigation of job applicants' reactions to taking a preemployment honesty test. New York, NY, England: Quorum Books. *Latham, G. P., & Finnegan, B. J. (1993). Perceived practicality of unstructured, patterned, and situational interviews. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Rynes, S. L. (1993). When recruitment fails to attract: Individual expectations meet organizational realities in recruitment. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Thornton, G. C., III. (1993). The effect of selection practices on applicants' perceptions of organizational characteristics. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Wanous, J. P. (1989). Impression management at organizational entry. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. Papers *Aamodt, M. G., & Peggans, D. L. (1988). Rejecting applicants with tact: Personnel Administrator Vol 33(4) Apr 1988, 58-60. *Adkins, C. L., Russell, C. J., & Werbel, J. D. (1994). Judgments of fit in the selection process: The role of work value congruence: Personnel Psychology Vol 47(3) Fal 1994, 605-623. *Aiman-Smith, L., Bauer, T. N., & Cable, D. M. (2001). Are you attracted? Do you intend to pursue? A recruiting policy-capturing study: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 16(2) Win 2001, 219-237. *Allen, D. G., Mahto, R. V., & Otondo, R. F. (2007). Web-based recruitment: Effects of information, organizational brand, and attitudes toward a Web site on applicant attraction: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 92(6) Nov 2007, 1696-1708. *Allen, R. E., & Keaveny, T. J. (1980). The relative effectiveness of alternative job sources: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 16(1) Feb 1980, 18-32. *Anderson, N. (2003). Applicant and recruiter reactions to new technology in selection: A critical review and agenda for future research: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 11(2-3) Jun-Sep 2003, 121-136. *Anderson, N., Lievens, F., van Dam, K., & Ryan, A. M. (2004). Future perspectives on employee selection: Key directions for future research and practice: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 53(4) Oct 2004, 487-501. *Ash, P. (1991). Comparison of two integrity tests based upon youthful or adult attitudes and experiences: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 5(3) Spr 1991, 367-381. *Ashton, D. N., & Maguire, M. J. (1980). The function of academic and non-academic criteria in employers' selection strategies: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 8(2) Jul 1980, 146-157. *Atkins, C. P., & Kent, R. L. (1989). Attitudes and perceptions of communication in the hiring process: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 26(2) Jun 1989, 63-69. *Avner, B. K., Guastello, S. J., & Aderman, M. (1982). The effect of a realistic job preview on expectancy and voluntary versus involuntary turnover: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 111(1) May 1982, 101-107. *Ayres, J., & Crosby, S. (1995). Two studies concerning the predictive validity of the personal report of communication apprehension in employment interviews: Communication Research Reports Vol 12(2) Fal 1995, 145-151. *Bauer, T. N., & Aiman-Smith, L. (1996). Green career choices: The influence of ecological stance on recruiting: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 10(4) Sum 1996, 445-458. *Bauer, T. N., Truxillo, D. M., Paronto, M. E., Weekley, J. A., & Campion, M. A. (2004). Applicant Reactions to Different Selection Technology: Face-to-Face, Interactive Voice Response, and Computer-Assisted Telephone Screening Interviews: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 135-148. *Bauer, T. N., Truxillo, D. M., Tucker, J. S., Weathers, V., Bertolino, M., Erdogan, B., et al. (2006). Selection in the Information Age: The Impact of Privacy Concerns and Computer Experience on Applicant Reactions: Journal of Management Vol 32(5) Oct 2006, 601-621. *Bell, B. S., Ryan, A. M., & Wiechmann, D. (2004). Justice Expectations and Applicant Perceptions: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 24-38. *Belt, J. A., & Paolillo, J. G. (1982). The influence of corporate image and specificity of candidate qualifications on response to recruitment advertisement: Journal of Management Vol 8(1) Spr 1982, 105-112. *Billsberry, J. (2007). Attracting for values: An empirical study of ASA's attraction proposition: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 22(2) 2007, 132-149. *Bishop, M. (2002). "Employment for people with epilepsy": Reply: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 3(2) Apr 2002, 204. *Bishop, M., & Allen, C. (2001). Employment concerns of people with epilepsy and the question of disclosure: Report of a survey of the epilepsy foundation: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 2(5) Oct 2001, 490-495. *Braddy, P. W., Meade, A. W., & Kroustalis, C. M. (2006). Organizational Recruitment Website Effects on Viewers' Perceptions of Organizational Culture: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 20(4) Sum 2006, 525-543. *Braddy, P. W., Thompson, L. F., Wuensch, K. L., & Grossnickle, W. F. (2003). Internet Recruiting: The Effects of Web Page Design Features: Social Science Computer Review Vol 21(3) Fal 2003, 374-385. *Brasher, E. E., & Chen, P. Y. (1999). Evaluation of success criteria in job search: A process perspective: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 72(1) Mar 1999, 57-70. *Bretz, R. D. (1989). Exploring the role of human resource systems in the organizational choice process: A person-organization interactionist perspective: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bretz, R. D., Jr., & Judge, T. A. (1998). Realistic job previews: A test of the adverse self-selection hypothesis: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 83(2) Apr 1998, 330-337. *Brown, D. J., Cober, R. T., Keeping, L. M., & Levy, P. E. (2006). Racial Tolerance and Reactions to Diversity Information in Job Advertisements: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 36(8) Aug 2006, 2048-2071. *Brown, D. W., & Konrad, A. M. (2001). Job-seeking in a turbulent economy: Social networks and the importance of cross-industry ties to an industry change: Human Relations Vol 54(8) Aug 2001, 1015-1044. *Burns, G. N., Siers, B. P., & Christiansen, N. D. (2008). Effects of providing pre-test information and preparation materials on applicant reactions to selection procedures: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 16(1) Mar 2008, 73-77. *Butler, S. A., Sanders, D. E., & Whitecotton, S. M. (2000). Student and recruiter insights on the importance of job attributes: Journal of Managerial Issues Vol 12(3) Fal 2000, 337-351. *Cable, D. M., Aiman-Smith, L., Mulvey, P. W., & Edwards, J. R. (2000). The sources and accuracy of job applicants' beliefs about organizational culture: Academy of Management Journal Vol 43(6) Dec 2000, 1076-1085. *Cable, D. M., & Graham, M. E. (2000). The determinants of job seekers' reputation perceptions: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 21(8) Dec 2000, 929-947. *Cable, D. M., & Judge, T. A. (1994). Pay preferences and job search decisions: A person-organization fit perspective: Personnel Psychology Vol 47(2) Sum 1994, 317-348. *Cable, D. M., & Turban, D. B. (2003). The value of organizational reputation in the recruitment context: A brand-equity perspective: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 33(11) Nov 2003, 2244-2266. *Cable, D. M., & Yu, K. Y. T. (2006). Managing job seekers' organizational image beliefs: The role of media richness and media credibility: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 91(4) Jul 2006, 828-840. *Caldwell, D. F., & Burger, J. M. (1998). Personality characteristics of job applicants and success in screening interviews: Personnel Psychology Vol 51(1) Spr 1998, 119-136. *Campion, M. A. (1980). Relationship between interviewers' and applicants' reciprocal evaluations: Psychological Reports Vol 47(3, Pt 2) Dec 1980, 1335-1338. *Carless, S. A. (2003). A Longitudinal Study of Applicant Reactions to Multiple Selection Procedures and Job and Organizational Characteristic: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 11(4) Dec 2003, 345-351. *Carless, S. A. (2005). Person-job fit versus person-organization fit as predictors of organizational attraction and job acceptance intentions: A longitudinal study: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 78(3) Sep 2005, 411-429. *Carless, S. A. (2006). Applicant Reactions to Multiple Selection Procedures for the Police Force: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 55(2) Apr 2006, 145-167. *Carless, S. A., & Imber, A. (2007). Job and organizational characteristics: A construct evaluation of applicant perceptions: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 67(2) Apr 2007, 328-341. *Carless, S. A., & Wintle, J. (2007). Applicant attraction: The role of recruiter function, work-life balance policies and career salience: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 15(4) Dec 2007, 394-404. *Caska, B. A. (1998). The search for employment: Motivation to engage in a coping behavior: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 28(3) Feb 1998, 206-224. *Casper, W. J., & Buffardi, L. C. (2004). Work-life benefits and job pursuit intentions: The role of anticipated organizational support: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 65(3) Dec 2004, 391-410. *Celani, A., Deutsch-Salamon, S., & Singh, P. (2008). In justice we trust: A model of the role of trust in the organization in applicant reactions to the selection process: Human Resource Management Review Vol 18(2) Jun 2008, 63-76. *Chan, D., & Schmitt, N. (2004). An Agenda for Future Research on Applicant Reactions to Selection Procedures: A Construct-Oriented Approach: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 9-23. *Chan, D., Schmitt, N., Jennings, D., Clause, C. S., & Delbridge, K. (1998). Applicant perceptions of test fairness integrating justice and self-serving bias perspectives: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 6(4) Oct 1998, 232-239. *Chapman, D., & Webster, J. (2006). Toward an integrated model of applicant reactions and job choice: International Journal of Human Resource Management Vol 17(6) Jun 2006, 1032-1057. *Chapman, D. S., Uggerslev, K. L., Carroll, S. A., Piasentin, K. A., & Jones, D. A. (2005). Applicant Attraction to Organizations and Job Choice: A Meta-Analytic Review of the Correlates of Recruiting Outcomes: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 90(5) Sep 2005, 928-944. *Chapman, D. S., Uggerslev, K. L., & Webster, J. (2003). Applicant reactions to face-to-face and technology-mediated interviews: A field investigation: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 88(5) Oct 2003, 944-953. *Cober, R. T., Brown, D. J., Keeping, L. M., & Levy, P. E. (2004). Recruitment on the net: How do organizational web site characteristics influence applicant attraction? : Journal of Management Vol 30(5) 2004, 623-646. *Cober, R. T., Brown, D. J., & Levy, P. E. (2004). Form, Content, and Function: An Evaluative Methodology for Corporate Employment Web Sites: Human Resource Management Vol 43(2-3) Sum-Fall 2004, 201-218. *Cober, R. T., Brown, D. J., Levy, P. E., Cober, A. B., & Keeping, L. M. (2003). Organizational web sites: Web site content and style as determinants of organizational attraction: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 11(2-3) Jun-Sep 2003, 158-169. *Coleman, D. F., & Irving, P. G. (1997). The influence of source credibility attributions on expectancy theory predictions of organizational choice: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 29(2) Apr 1997, 122-131. *Collins, C. J., & Stevens, C. K. (2002). The relationship between early recruitment-related activities and the application decisions of new labor-market entrants: A brand equity approach to recruitment: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 87(6) Dec 2002, 1121-1133. *Connerley, M. L., & Rynes, S. L. (1997). The influence of recruiter characteristics and organizational recruitment support on perceived recruiter effectiveness: Views from applicants and recruiters: Human Relations Vol 50(12) Dec 1997, 1563-1586. *Constantine, M. G., Keilin, W. G., Litwinowicz, J., Jr., & Romanus, T. W. (1997). Post-notification day perceptions of unplaced internship applicants and their academic training directors: Recommendations for improving future selection processes: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 28(4) Aug 1997, 387-392. *Conway, J. M., & Peneno, G. M. (1999). Comparing structured interview question types: Construct validity and applicant reactions: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 13(4) Sum 1999, 485-506. *Costello, E. M. (1979). The impact of language in job advertising on fair practices in hiring: A research note: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 9(4) Jul-Aug 1979, 323-325. *Crant, J. M., & Bateman, T. S. (1990). An experimental test of the impact of drug-testing programs on potential job applicants' attitudes and intentions: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 75(2) Apr 1990, 127-131. *Crant, J. M., & Bateman, T. S. (1993). Potential job applicant reactions to employee drug testing: The effect of program characteristics and individual differences: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 7(3) Spr 1993, 279-290. *Cunningham, M. R. (1989). Test-taking motivations and outcomes on a standardized measure of on-the-job integrity: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 4(1) Fal 1989, 119-127. *Cunningham, M. R., Wong, D. T., & Barbee, A. P. (1994). Self-presentation dynamics on overt integrity tests: Experimental studies of the Reid Report: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 79(5) Oct 1994, 643-658. *Davis, K. R., Feild, H. S., & Giles, W. F. (1991). Recruiter-applicant differences in perceptions of extrinsic rewards: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 28(3) Sep 1991, 82-90. *Davis, K. R., Giles, W. F., & Feild, H. S. (1985). Recruiter assessments of job applicants' preferences: How accurate are they? : Vocational Guidance Quarterly Vol 33(4) Jun 1985, 315-323. *Derous, E. (2007). Investingating personnel selection from a counseling perspective: Do applicants' and recruiters' perceptions correspond? : Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 44(2) Jun 2007, 60-72. *Derous, E., Born, M. P., & De Witte, K. (2004). How Applicants Want and Expect to Be Treated: Applicants' Selection Treatment Beliefs and the Development of the Social Process Questionnaire on Selection: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 99-119. *Derous, E., & De Witte, K. (2001). Looking at selection from a social process perspective: Towards a social process model on personnel selection: European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology Vol 10(3) Sep 2001, 319-342. *Dineen, B. R., Ash, S. R., & Noe, R. A. (2002). A web of applicant attraction: Person-organization fit in the context of Web-based recruitment: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 87(4) Aug 2002, 723-734. *Downs, S., Farr, R. M., & Colbeck, L. (1978). Self-appraisal: A convergence of selection and guidance: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 51(3) Sep 1978, 271-278. *Edelstein, R. M., & Rao, V. R. (1975). Subjective evaluations of employer attributes by administration students: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 6(1) Feb 1975, 109-120. *Ehrhart, K. H., & Ziegert, J. C. (2005). Why Are Individuals Attracted to Organizations? : Journal of Management Vol 31(6) Dec 2005, 901-919. *Elkins, T. J., & Phillips, J. S. (2000). Job context, selection decision outcome, and the perceived fairness of selection tests: Biodata as an illustrative case: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 85(3) Jun 2000, 479-484. *Ellis, R. A., & Taylor, M. S. (1983). Role of self-esteem within the job search process: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 68(4) Nov 1983, 632-640. *Ellis, S. (1996). Selecting information on job content or job context: The moderating effect of one's own epistemic authority: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 26(18) Sep 1996, 1643-1657. *Ellis, S. (1996). Selecting job-content versus job-context information: A field study of the roles of need for closure and prior preferences: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 26(17) Sep 1996, 1510-1528. *Engler-Parish, P. G., & Millar, F. E. (1989). An exploratory relational control analysis of the employment screening interview: Western Journal of Speech Communication Vol 53(1) Win 1989, 30-51. *Feldman, D. C., & Arnold, H. J. (1987). Individual reactions to interviewer behaviors: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 24(1) Mar 1987, 17-30. *Feldman, D. C., & Klaas, B. S. (2002). Internet job hunting: A field study of applicant experiences with online recruiting: Human Resource Management Vol 41(2) Sum 2002, 175-192. *Fisher, R. S., & Callanan, M. (2002). To the editor: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 3(2) Apr 2002, 204. *Fodchuk, K. M., & Sidebotham, E. J. (2005). Procedural Justice in the Selection Process: A Review of Research and Suggestions for Practical Applications: Psychologist-Manager Journal Vol 8(2) 2005, 105-120. *Fraser, R. T. (2002). Employment for people with epilepsy: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 3(2) Apr 2002, 201-203. *Fruhner, R., Schuler, H., Funke, U., Moser, K., & et al. (1991). Some determinants in the evaluation of personnel selection methods: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 35(4) 1991, 170-178. *Gatewood, R. D., Gowan, M. A., & Lautenschlager, G. J. (1993). Corporate image, recruitment image, and initial job choice decisions: Academy of Management Journal Vol 36(2) Apr 1993, 414-427. *Gaugler, B. B., & Thornton, G. C. (1990). Matching job previews to individual applicants' needs: Psychological Reports Vol 66(2) Apr 1990, 643-652. *Gilliland, S. W. (1993). The perceived fairness of selection systems: An organizational justice perspective: Academy of Management Review Vol 18(4) Oct 1993, 694-734. *Gilliland, S. W., Groth, M., Baker, R. C. I. V., Dew, A. F., Polly, L. M., & Langdon, J. C. (2001). Improving applicants' reactions to rejection letters: An application of fairness theory: Personnel Psychology Vol 54(3) Fal 2001, 669-703. *Goldberg, C. B., & Allen, D. G. (2008). Black and White and read all over: Race differences in reactions to recruitment Web sites: Human Resource Management Vol 47(2) Sum 2008, 217-236. *Goltz, S. M., & Giannantonio, C. M. (1995). Recruiter friendliness and attraction to the job: The mediating role of inferences about the organization: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 46(1) Feb 1995, 109-118. *Halpern, J. (2003). The capacity to be an analyst: A contribution from attachment research to the study of candidate selection: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 84(6) Dec 2003, 1605-1622. *Hamaker, H. G. (1972). The labor-market behavior of the unemployed: Mens en Onderneming Vol 26(5) Sep 1972, 295-308. *Harlan, A., Kerr, J., & Kerr, S. (1977). Preference for motivator and hygiene factors in a hypothetical interview situation: Further findings and some implications for the employment interview: Personnel Psychology Vol 30(4) Win 1977, 557-566. *Harn, T. J., & Thornton, G. C. (1985). Recruiter counselling behaviours and applicant impressions: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 58(1) Mar 1985, 57-65. *Harris, M. M., Lievens, F., & Van Hoye, G. (2004). "I Think They Discriminated Against Me": Using Prototype Theory and Organizational Justice Theory for Understanding Perceived Discrimination in Selection and Promotion Situations: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 54-65. *Hausknecht, J. P., Day, D. V., & Thomas, S. C. (2004). Applicant reactions to selection procedures: An updated model and meta-analysis: Personnel Psychology Vol 57(3) Sep 2004, 639-683. *Herriot, P. (2002). Selection and self: Selection as a social process: European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology Vol 11(4) Dec 2002, 385-402. *Herriot, P. (2004). Social Identities and Applicant Reactions: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 75-83. *Heymans, M., & Van Hoye, G. (2005). Telework and organizational attractiveness: A person-organization fit perspective: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 18(4) Aug 2005, 199-209. *Highhouse, S., Beadle, D., Gallo, A., & Miller, L. (1998). Get em while they last! Effects of scarcity information in job advertisements: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 28(9) May 1998, 779-795. *Highhouse, S., Stanton, J. M., & Reeve, C. L. (2004). Examining Reactions to Employer Information Using a Simulated Web-Based Job Fair: Journal of Career Assessment Vol 12(1) Feb 2004, 85-96. *Higuera, L. A.-Z. (1998). Psychosocial determinants in job hunting behavior: Revista de Psicologia del Trabajo y de las Organizaciones Vol 14(3) 1998, 315-331. *Hitt, M. A., & Zikmund, W. G. (1985). Forewarned is forearmed: Potential between and within sex discrimination: Sex Roles Vol 12(7-8) Apr 1985, 807-812. *Huvelle, N. F., Budoff, M., & Arnholz, D. (1984). To tell or not to tell: Disability disclosure and the job interview: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 78(6) Jun 1984, 241-244. *Keenan, A. (1978). Selection interview outcomes in relation to interviewer training and experience: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 106(2) Dec 1978, 249-260. *Kim, S. S., & Gelfand, M. J. (2003). The influence of ethnic identity on perceptions of organizational recruitment: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 63(3) Dec 2003, 396-116. *Klaas, B. S., & McClendon, J. A. (1996). To lead, lag, or match: Estimating the financial impact of pay level policies: Personnel Psychology Vol 49(1) Spr 1996, 121-141. *Kleinova, R. (1997). Work aspirations of youth with reduced work ability in the conditions of unemployment: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 32(2) 1997, 203-210. *Konradt, U., & Rack, O. (2006). Internet recruitment - Corporate web site quality as determinants of organizational attraction: Zeitschrift fur Personalpsychologie Vol 5(2) 2006, 53-59. *Krausz, M., & Zedeck, S. (1981). Differences between candidates and recruiters in perceived attainability of job-related outcomes: Vocational Guidance Quarterly Vol 30(1) Sep 1981, 43-49. *Kristof-Brown, A. L., Zimmerman, R. D., & Johnson, E. C. (2005). Consequences of individual's fit at work: A meta-analysis of person-job, person-organization, person-group, and person-supervisor fit: Personnel Psychology Vol 58(2) Sum 2005, 281-342. *LaHuis, D. M. (2005). Individual Differences in Applicant Reactions: A Job-Search Perspective: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 13(2) Jun 2005, 150-159. *LaHuis, D. M., MacLane, C. N., & Schlessman, B. R. (2007). Do applicants' perceptions matter? Investigating reapplication behavior using fairness theory: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 15(4) Dec 2007, 383-393. *Lang-Ree, O. C., & Martinussen, M. (2006). Applicant reactions and attitudes towards the selection procedure in the Norwegian Air Force: Human Factors and Aerospace Safety Vol 6(4) 2006, 345-358. *Latham, V. M. (1987). The job search process: An attitudinal and behavioral analysis: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 24(1) Mar 1987, 7-9. *Laurence, M. (1973). The Self-Reliance Institute: Filling the gap in work experience: New Outlook for the Blind Vol 67(5) May 1973, 221-225. *Lawler, E. E., Kuleck, W. J., Rhode, J. G., & Sorensen, J. E. (1975). Job choice and post decision dissonance: Organizational Behavior & Human Performance Vol 13(1) Feb 1975, 133-145. *Lemmink, J., Schuijf, A., & Streukens, S. (2003). The role of corporate image and company employment image in explaining application intentions: Journal of Economic Psychology Vol 24(1) Feb 2003, 1-15. *Leviton, L. C., & Whitely, S. E. (1981). Job seeking patterns of female and male Ph.D. recipients: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 5(5, Suppl) 1981, 690-701. *Liden, R. C., & Parsons, C. K. (1986). A field study of job applicant interview perceptions, alternative opportunities, and demographic characteristics: Personnel Psychology Vol 39(1) Spr 1986, 109-122. *Lievens, F., De Corte, W., & Brysse, K. (2003). Applicant perceptions of selection procedures: The role of selection information, belief in tests, and comparative anxiety: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 11(1) Mar 2003, 67-77. *Lievens, F., Decaesteker, C., & Coetsier, P. (2001). Organizational attractiveness for prospective applicants: A person-organisation fit perspective: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 50(1) Jan 2001, 30-51. *Lievens, F., Van Hoye, G., & Anseel, F. (2007). Organizational identity and employer image: Towards a unifying framework: British Journal of Management Vol 18(Suppl1) Mar 2007, S45-S59. *Limoges, J., & Guedon, M.-C. (1998). The diagnosis of exclusion from work: Comparison of the results obtained with the help of two instruments: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 32(2) Apr 1998, 138-150. *Lindsay, C., & McQuaid, R. W. (2004). Avoiding the 'Mcjobs': Unemployed job seekers and attitudes to service work: Work, Employment and Society Vol 18(2) Jun 2004, 297-319. *Maani, S. A. (1987). Maximizing and satisficing job search behavior in the U.S. and Chile: Journal of Behavioral Economics Vol 16(2) Sum 1987, 17-32. *Macan, T. H., Avedon, M. J., Paese, M., & Smith, D. E. (1994). The effects of applicants' reactions to cognitive ability tests and an assessment center: Personnel Psychology Vol 47(4) Win 1994, 715-738. *Madigan, J., & Macan, T. H. (2005). Improving Applicant Reactions by Altering Test Administration: Applied H R M Research Vol 10(1) 2005, 73-88. *Maertz, C. P., Jr., Bauer, T. N., Mosley, D. C., Jr., Posthuma, R. A., & Campion, M. A. (2004). Do Procedural Justice Perceptions in a Selection Testing Context Predict Applicant Attraction and Intention Toward the Organization? : Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 34(1) Jan 2004, 125-145. *Mastrangelo, P. M. (1997). Do college students still prefer companies without employment drug testing? : Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 11(3) Spr 1997, 325-337. *Maurer, S. D., Howe, V., & Lee, T. W. (1992). Organizational recruiting as marketing management: An interdisciplinary study of engineering graduates: Personnel Psychology Vol 45(4) Win 1992, 807-833. *McKay, P. F., & Avery, D. R. (2006). What has race got to do with it? Unraveling the role of racioethnicity in job seekers' reactions to site visits: Personnel Psychology Vol 59(2) Sum 2006, 395-429. *McNab, S. M., & Johnston, L. (2002). The impact of Equal Employment Opportunity statements in job advertisements on applicants' perceptions of organisations: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 54(2) Aug 2002, 105-109. *Meglino, B. M., Denisi, A. S., & Ravlin, E. C. (1993). Effects of previous job exposure and subsequent job status on the functioning of a realistic job preview: Personnel Psychology Vol 46(4) Win 1993, 803-822. *Messick, D. M., & Reeder, G. D. (1974). Roles, occupations, behaviors, and attributions: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 10(2) Mar 1974, 126-132. *Misra, S., & Kalro, A. (1972). Simulated organizational choice: Postdecision dissonance reduction and self-perception: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 56(6) Dec 1972, 461-466. *Montgomery, J. D. (1992). Job search and network composition: Implications of the strength-of-weak-ties hypothesis: American Sociological Review Vol 57(5) Oct 1992, 586-596. *Moracco, J. C., Butcke, P. G., & Collins, M. (1991). Professional career services: An exploratory study: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 28(1) Mar 1991, 21-28. *Moscoso, S. (2000). A review of validity evidence, adverse impact and applicant reactions: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 8(4) Dec 2000, 237-247. *Moscoso, S., & Salgado, J. F. (2004). Fairness Reactions to Personnel Selection Techniques in Spain and Portugal: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 187-196. *Moynihan, L. M., Roehling, M. V., LePine, M. A., & Boswell, W. R. (2003). A longitudinal study of the relationships among job search self-efficacy, job interviews, and employment outcomes: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 18(2) Win 2003, 207-233. *Murphy, K. R., & Tam, A. P. (2004). The Decisions Job Applicants Must Make: Insights From a Bayesian Perspective: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 66-74. *Newman, J. (1980). Work-orientation and labour-market strategy: Irish Journal of Psychology Vol 4(3) Sum 1980, 175-181. *Osca, A., & Salmones, L. G. (2004). How do applicants perceive selection processes?: A view from Gilliland's Procedural Justice Model: Revista de Psicologia del Trabajo y de las Organizaciones Vol 20(2) 2004, 225-247. *Parker, H. J., & Chan, F. (1986). Prestige and social standing of growth occupations, 1982-1995: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 23(3) Sep 1986, 100-111. *Perkins, L. A., Thomas, K. M., & Taylor, G. A. (2000). Advertising and recruitment: Marketing to minorities: Psychology & Marketing Vol 17(3) Mar 2000, 235-255. *Perrott, S. B. (1999). Visible minority applicant concerns and assessment of occupational role in the era of community-based policing: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 9(5) Sep-Oct 1999, 339-353. *Ployhart, R. E., Ehrhart, K. H., & Hayes, S. C. (2005). Using Attributions to Understand the Effects of Explanations on Applicant Reactions: Are Reactions Consistent With the Covariation Principle? : Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 35(2) Feb 2005, 259-296. *Ployhart, R. E., & Harold, C. M. (2004). The Applicant Attribution-Reaction Theory (AART): An Integrative Theory of Applicant Attributional Processing: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 84-98. *Ployhart, R. E., & Ryan, A. M. (1997). Toward and explanation of applicant reactions: An examination of organizational justice and attribution frameworks: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 72(3) Dec 1997, 308-335. *Ployhart, R. E., & Ryan, A. M. (1998). Applicants' reactions to the fairness of selection procedures: The effects of positive rule violations and time of measurement: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 83(1) Feb 1998, 3-16. *Ployhart, R. E., & Ryan, A. M. (1998). Toward and explanation of applicant reactions: An examination of original justice and attribution frameworks: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 74(1) Apr 1998, 88. *Ployhart, R. E., Ryan, A. M., & Bennett, M. (1999). Explanations for selection decisions: Applicants' reactions to informational and sensitivity features of explanations: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 84(1) Feb 1999, 87-106. *Porter, C. O. L. H., Conlon, D. E., & Barber, A. E. (2004). The Dynamics of Salary Negotiations: Effects on Applicant's Justice Perceptions and Recruitment Decisions: International Journal of Conflict Management Vol 15(3) 2004, 273-303. *Posner, B. Z. (1981). Comparing recruiter, student, and faculty perceptions of important applicant and job characteristics: Personnel Psychology Vol 34(2) Sum 1981, 329-339. *Posner, B. Z., Schmidt-Posner, J., & Randolph, W. A. (1985). Can applicants' characteristics explain the sex-structuring of organizations? : Psychological Reports Vol 56(2) Apr 1985, 343-350. *Powell, G. N. (1984). Effects of job attributes and recruiting practices on applicant decisions: A comparison: Personnel Psychology Vol 37(4) Win 1984, 721-732. *Powell, G. N. (1991). Applicant reactions to the initial employment interview: Exploring theoretical and methodological issues: Personnel Psychology Vol 44(1) Spr 1991, 67-83. *Powell, G. N., & Goulet, L. R. (1996). Recruiters' and applicants' reactions to campus interviews and employment decisions: Academy of Management Journal Vol 39(6) Dec 1996, 1619-1640. *Rafaeli, A. (1999). Pre-employment screening and applicants' attitudes toward an employment opportunity: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 139(6) Dec 1999, 700-712. *Ralston, S. M. (1993). Applicant communication satisfaction, intent to accept second interview offers, and recruiter communication style: Journal of Applied Communication Research Vol 21(1) Feb 1993, 53-65. *Ramamoorthy, N., & Carroll, S. J. (1998). Individualism/collectivism orientations and reactions toward alternative human resource management practices: Human Relations Vol 51(5) May 1998, 571-588. *Rau, B. L., & Hyland, M. M. (2002). Role conflict and flexible work arrangements: The effects on applicant attraction: Personnel Psychology Vol 55(1) Spr 2002, 111-136. *Rau, B. L., & Hyland, M. M. (2003). Corporate Teamwork and Diversity Statements in College Recruitment Brochures: Effects on Attraction: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 33(12) Dec 2003, 2465-2492. *Reeve, C. L., & Schultz, L. (2004). Job-Seeker Reactions to Selection Process Information in Job Ads: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(4) Dec 2004, 343-355. *Reilly, R. R., Tenopyr, M. L., & Sperling, S. M. (1979). Effects of job previews on job acceptance and survival of telephone operator candidates: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 64(2) Apr 1979, 218-220. *Rim, Y. (1977). Significance of work and personality: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 50(2) Jun 1977, 135-138. *Roberson, Q. M., Collins, C. J., & Oreg, S. (2005). The Effects Of Recruitment Message Specificity On Applicant Attraction To Organizations: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 19(3) Spr 2005, 319-339. *Robertson, I. T., & Kandola, R. S. (1982). Work sample tests: Validity, adverse impact and applicant reaction: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 55(3) Sep 1982, 171-183. *Rosenbaum, B. L. (1973). Attitude toward invasion of privacy in the personnel selection process and job applicant demographic and personality correlates: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 58(3) Dec 1973, 333-338. *Rosse, J. G., Miller, J. L., & Stecher, M. D. (1994). A field study of job applicants' reactions to personality and cognitive ability testing: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 79(6) Dec 1994, 987-992. *Rosse, J. G., Ringer, R. C., & Miller, J. L. (1996). personality and drug testing: An exploration of the perceived fairness of alternatives to urinalysis: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 10(4) Sum 1996, 459-475. *Rowe, P. M. (1976). Effects of expected job characteristics and interview factors on organizational choice: Psychological Reports Vol 38(3, Pt 1) Jun 1976, 1011-1018. *Ryan, A. M., & Ployhart, R. E. (2000). Applicants' perceptions of selection procedures and decisions: A critical review and agenda for the future: Journal of Management Vol 26(3) 2000, 565-606. *Ryan, A. M., Sacco, J. M., McFarland, L. A., & Kriska, S. D. (2000). Applicant self-selection: Correlates of withdrawal from a multiple hurdle process: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 85(2) Apr 2000, 163-179. *Rynes, S. L., Bretz, R. D., & Gerhart, B. (1991). The importance of recruitment in job choice: A different way of looking: Personnel Psychology Vol 44(3) Fal 1991, 487-521. *Rynes, S. L., & Connerley, M. L. (1993). Applicant reactions to alternative selection procedures: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 7(3) Spr 1993, 261-277. *Rynes, S. L., Heneman, H. G., & Schwab, D. P. (1980). Individual reactions to organizational recruiting: A review: Personnel Psychology Vol 33(3) Fal 1980, 529-542. *Rynes, S. L., & Lawler, J. (1983). A policy-capturing investigation of the role of expectancies in decisions to pursue job alternatives: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 68(4) Nov 1983, 620-631. *Rynes, S. L., & Miller, H. E. (1983). Recruiter and job influences on candidates for employment: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 68(1) Feb 1983, 147-154. *Saks, A. M. (1989). An examination of the combined effects of realistic job previews, job attractiveness and recruiter affect on job acceptance decisions: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 38(2) Apr 1989, 145-163. *Saks, A. M., & Ashforth, B. E. (2000). Change in job search behaviors and employment outcomes: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 56(2) Apr 2000, 277-287. *Saks, A. M., & Cronshaw, S. F. (1990). A process investigation of realistic job previews: Mediating variables and channels of communication: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 11(3) May 1990, 221-236. *Saks, A. M., Leck, J. D., & Saunders, D. M. (1995). Effects of application blanks and employment equity on applicant reactions and job pursuit intentions: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 16(5) Sep 1995, 415-430. *Saks, A. M., & McCarthy, J. M. (2006). Effects of discriminatory interview questions and gender on applicant reactions: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 21(2) Win 2006, 175-191. *Schinkel, S., van Dierendonck, D., & Anderson, N. (2004). The Impact of Selection Encounters on Applicants: An Experimental Study into Feedback Effects after a Negative Selection Decision: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 197-205. *Schreurs, B., Derous, E., De Witte, K., Proost, K., Andriessen, M., & Glabeke, K. (2005). Attracting Potential Applicants to the Military: The Effects of Initial Face-to-Face Contacts: Human Performance Vol 18(2) 2005, 105-122. *Schwoerer, C., & Rosen, B. (1989). Effects of employment-at-will policies and compensation policies on corporate image and job pursuit intentions: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 74(4) Aug 1989, 653-656. *Shaw, E. A. (1972). Commonality of applicant stereotypes among recruiters: Personnel Psychology Vol 25(3) Fal 1972, 421-432. *Silvester, J. (1997). Spoken attributions and candidate success in graduate recruitment interviews: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 70(1) Mar 1997, 61-73. *Sinar, E. F., Reynolds, D. H., & Paquet, S. L. (2003). Nothing but 'Net? Corporate image and web-based testing: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 11(2-3) Jun-Sep 2003, 150-157. *Singer, M. (1990). Determinants of perceived fairness in selection practices: An organizational justice perspective: Genetic, Social, and General Psychology Monographs Vol 116(4) Nov 1990, 475-494. *Slaughter, J. E., Bulger, C. A., & Bachiochi, P. D. (2005). Black applicants' reactions to affirmative action plans: Influence of perceived procedural fairness, anticipated stigmatization, and anticipated remediation of previous injustice: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 35(12) Dec 2005, 2437-2476. *Slaughter, J. E., Stanton, J. M., Mohr, D. C., & Schoel, W. A., III. (2005). The Interaction of Attraction and Selection: Implications for College Recruitment and Schneider's ASA Model: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 54(4) Oct 2005, 419-441. *Smither, J. W., Reilly, R. R., Millsap, R. E., Pearlman, K., & et al. (1993). Applicant reactions to selection procedures: Personnel Psychology Vol 46(1) Spr 1993, 49-76. *Sparr, L. F. (1992). Recruitment of academic psychiatrists: Applicants' decision factors: Academic Psychiatry Vol 16(3) Fal 1992, 141-146. *Stanton, J. M., & Lin, L. F. (2003). Effects of workplace monitoring policies on potential employment discrimination and organizational attractiveness for African Americans in the technical professions: Journal of Black Psychology Vol 29(3) Aug 2003, 257-274. *Stark, S., & Romans, S. (1982). Business and industry: How do you get there? : Counseling Psychologist Vol 10(3) 1982, 45-47. *Stevens, C. K. (1997). Effects of preinterview beliefs on applicants' reactions to campus interviews: Academy of Management Journal Vol 40(4) Aug 1997, 947-966. *Stevens, N. D. (1973). Job-seeking behavior: A segment of vocational development: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 3(2) Apr 1973, 209-219. *Stinglhamber, F., Vandenberghe, C., & Brancart, S. (1999). Reactions of job applicants to personnel selection techniques: An investigation in a French-speaking context: Le Travail Humain Vol 62(4) Dec 1999, 347-361. *Stone, C. I., & Moser, K. M. (1982). Understanding failure in the job acquisition process: An attributional approach: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 27(2) Sum 1982, 107-113. *Stone, C. R. (1982). Counseling "unhappy people" can ruin you in the ratings: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 19(4) Dec 1982, 158-162. *Stone, D. L., & Jones, G. E. (1997). Perceived fairness of biodata as a function of the purpose of the request for information and gender of the applicant: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 11(3) Spr 1997, 313-323. *Stone, E. F., & Porter, L. W. (1978). On the use of incumbent-supplied job-characteristics data: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 46(3, Pt 1) Jun 1978, 751-758. *Strand, R., Levine, R., & Montgomery, D. (1981). Organizational entry preferences based upon social and personnel policies: An information integration perspective: Organizational Behavior & Human Performance Vol 27(1) Feb 1981, 50-68. *Sujak, D. A., Villanova, P., & Daly, J. P. (1995). The effects of drug-testing program characteristics on applicants' attitudes toward potential employment: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 129(4) Jul 1995, 401-416. *Suszko, M. K., & Breaugh, J. A. (1986). The effects of realistic job previews on applicant self-selection and employee turnover, satisfaction, and coping ability: Journal of Management Vol 12(4) Win 1986, 513-523. *Taris, T. W., Heesink, J. A. M., & Feij, J. A. (1995). The evaluation of unemployment and job-searching behavior: A longitudinal study: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 129(3) May 1995, 301-314. *Taylor, M. S., & Bergmann, T. J. (1987). Organizational recruitment activities and applicants' reactions at different stages of the recruitment process: Personnel Psychology Vol 40(2) Sum 1987, 261-285. *Taylor, M. S., & Sniezek, J. A. (1984). The college recruitment interview: Topical content and applicant reactions: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 57(2) Jun 1984, 157-168. *Thibodeaux, H. F., & Kudisch, J. D. (2003). The relationship between applicant reactions, the likelihood of complaints, and organization attractiveness: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 18(2) Win 2003, 247-257. *Thomas, K. M., & Wise, P. G. (1999). Organizational attractiveness and individual differences: Are diverse applicants attracted by different factors? : Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 13(3) Spr 1999, 375-390. *Thorsteinson, T. J., & Highhouse, S. (2003). Effects of goal framing in job advertisements on organizational attractiveness: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 33(11) Nov 2003, 2393-2412. *Tocher, N., Feild, H. S., & Giles, W. F. (2006). Valuations of Compensation and Benefit Items by New Entrants Into the Professional Workforce: Do Men and Women Differ? : Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 43(2) Jun 2006, 84-96. *Truxillo, D. M., & Bauer, T. N. (1999). Applicant reactions to test scores banding in entry-level and promotional contexts: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 84(3) Jun 1999, 322-339. *Truxillo, D. M., Bauer, T. N., Campion, M. A., & Paronto, M. E. (2002). Selection fairness information and applicant reactions: A longitudinal field study: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 87(6) Dec 2002, 1020-1031. *Truxillo, D. M., Bauer, T. N., Campion, M. A., & Paronto, M. E. (2006). A Field Study of the Role of Big Five Personality in Applicant Perceptions of Selection Fairness, Self, and the Hiring Organization: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 14(3) Sep 2006, 269-277. *Truxillo, D. M., & Hunthausen, J. M. (1999). Reactions of African-American and White applicants to written and video-based police selection tests: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 14(1) Mar 1999, 101-112. *Truxillo, D. M., Steiner, D. D., & Gilliland, S. W. (2004). The Importance of Organizational Justice in Personnel Selection: Defining When Selection Fairness Really Matters: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 39-53. *Turban, D. B. (2001). Organizational attractiveness as an employer on college campuses: An examination of the applicant population: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 58(2) Apr 2001, 293-312. *Turban, D. B., & Dougherty, T. W. (1992). Influences of campus recruiting on applicant attraction to firms: Academy of Management Journal Vol 35(4) Oct 1992, 739-765. *Turban, D. B., Forret, M. L., & Hendrickson, C. L. (1998). Applicant attraction to firms: Influences of organization reputation, job and organizational attributes, and recruiter behaviors: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 52(1) Feb 1998, 24-44. *Turban, D. B., & Greening, D. W. (1997). Corporate social performance and organizational attractiveness to prospective employees: Academy of Management Journal Vol 40(3) Jun 1997, 658-672. *Turban, D. B., Lau, C.-M., Ngo, H.-Y., Chow, I. H. S., & Si, S. X. (2001). Organizational attractiveness of firms in the People's Republic of China: A person-organization fit perspective: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 86(2) Apr 2001, 194-206. *Turtle, J., & Katryniak, J. (1992). Towards professional status: The new generation: Journal of the Market Research Society Vol 34(2) Apr 1992, 85-98. *Van Hoye, G., & Lievens, F. (2005). Recruitment-Related Information Sources and Organizational Attractiveness: Can Something Be Done About Negative Publicity? : International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 13(3) Sep 2005, 179-187. *Van Hoye, G., & Lievens, F. (2007). Investigating web-based recruitment sources: Employee testimonials vs word-of-mouse: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 15(4) Dec 2007, 372-382. *Van Hoye, G., & Lievens, F. (2007). Social influences on organizational attractiveness: Investigating if and when word of mouth matters: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 37(9) Sep 2007, 2024-2047. *Van Rooy, D. L., Alonso, A., & Fairchild, Z. (2003). In with the new, out with the old: Has the technological revolution eliminated the traditional job search process? : International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 11(2-3) Jun-Sep 2003, 170-174. *Van Ryn, M., & Vinokur, A. D. (1992). How did it work? An examination of the mechanisms through which an intervention for the unemployed promoted job-search behavior: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 20(5) Oct 1992, 577-597. *van Vianen, A. E. M., Taris, R., Scholten, E., & Schinkel, S. (2004). Perceived Fairness in Personnel Selection: Determinants and Outcomes in Different Stages of the Assessment Procedure: International Journal of Selection and Assessment Vol 12(1-2) Mar-Jun 2004, 149-159. *Walker, H. J., Feild, H. S., Giles, W. F., Bernerth, J. B., & Jones-Farmer, L. A. (2007). An assessment of attraction toward affirmative action organizations: Investigating the role of individual differences: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 28(4) May 2007, 485-507. *Wallace, J. C., Page, E. E., & Lippstreu, M. (2006). Applicant Reactions to Pre-employment Application Blanks: A Legal and Procedural Justice Perspective: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 20(4) Sum 2006, 467-488. *Wanous, J. P. (1973). Effects of a realistic job preview on job acceptance, job attitudes, and job survival: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 58(3) Dec 1973, 327-332. *Waung, M., & Brice, T. S. (2000). Communicating negative hire decisions to applicants: Fulfilling psychological contracts: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 15(2) Win 2000, 247-263. *Westaby, J. D. (2005). Comparing Attribute Importance and Reason Methods for Understanding Behavior: An Application to Internet Job Searching: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 54(4) Oct 2005, 568-583. *Williams, M. L., & Bauer, T. N. (1994). The effect of a managing diversity policy on organizational attractiveness: Group & Organization Management Vol 19(3) Sep 1994, 295-308. *Williamson, I. O., Lepak, D. P., & King, J. (2003). The effect of company recruitment web site orientation on individuals' perceptions of organizational attractiveness: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 63(2) Oct 2003, 242-263. *Williamson, I. O., Slay, H. S., Shapiro, D. L., & Shivers-Blackwell, S. L. (2008). The effect of explanations on prospective applicants' reactions to firm diversity practices: Human Resource Management Vol 47(2) Sum 2008, 311-330. *Winter, P. A. (1996). Applicant evaluations of formal position advertisements: The influence of sex, job message content, and information order: Journal of Personnel Evaluation in Education Vol 10(2) Jun 1996, 105-116. *Winter, P. A., & Dunaway, D. M. (1997). Reactions of teachers, as applicants, to pricipal recruitment practices in a reform environment: The effects of job attributes, job information source, and school level: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 30(3) Spr 1997, 144-153. *Wolffe, K. E., Roessler, R. T., & Schriner, K. F. (1992). Employment concerns of people with blindness or visual impairments: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 86(4) Apr 1992, 185-187. *Wooten, W. (1991). The effects of self-efficacy on job acceptance behavior among American college students: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 28(2) Jun 1991, 41-48. *Yang, H., Sackett, P. R., & Nho, Y. (2004). Developing a Procedure to Correct for Range Restriction That Involves Both Institutional Selection and Applicants' Rejection of Job Offers: Organizational Research Methods Vol 7(4) Oct 2004, 442-455. *Yates, C. J. (1987). Job hunters' perspectives on their needs during the job search process: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 24(4) Dec 1987, 155-165. *Yeager, J. H. (1974). Unemployment in the defense industry: An analysis of the unemployed worker's job search strategy and the manpower policies of the firm: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zadny, J. J., & James, L. F. (1978). A survey of job-search patterns among state vocational-rehabilitation clients: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 22(1) Sep 1978, 60-65. *Zusman, R. R., & Landis, R. S. (2002). Applicant preferences for web-based versus traditional job postings: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 18(3) May 2002, 285-296 Additional material Books *Saks, A. M. (2005). Job Search Success: A Review and Integration of the Predictors, Behaviors, and Outcomes. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Stevens, N. D. (1986). Dynamics of job-seeking behavior. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations There have been a large number of dissertations published in this area and they are listed seperately for convenience. See Job applicant attitudes - Dissertations External links